Neve Jones
Neve Jones is a regular character in the Cringefest. She first appears in the Episode 1, and was featured often at the start, but has not been in it much recently, following her break up with Badboi. Personality Neve is outgoing, popular, and confident. However, while she initially comes across as sweet, fun, and welcoming, she soon becomes more dislikable and sour. She likes to get what she wants. Personality wise, she could be seen as a mix of Autumn and Amanda, but she is not as bitchy and blunt as Autumn or as shallow and outspoken as Amanda. She is portrayed as a typical mean girl. This could be due to the fact that she's adopted, and it has been mentioned that her adoptive parents sometimes kick her out. Appearance Neve has olive skin, light blue eyes, and blonde hair in a ponytail. She is considered good-looking. She looks similar to her mother, Nora, and has similar colouring to her father, David. Her signature look is her bubblegum pink lipstick and she is often seen carrying a handbag. Relationships Neve and Badboi "Neve was cheating on Badboi!" "Neve was what?" "Cheating on you!" "Oh, cool, I thought you said something else." - Nellie and Badboi. We learn in Episode 1 that Neve and Badboi are in a relationship. Badboi and Neve have been friends since they were children. He also stays with her and is able to read Neve's mind when she loses her voice, showing that he cares about her well-being. They have also been through some emotional times together, such as almost getting killed in the park. However, in Episode 12, Badboi and Neve break up. While the reason for this is unstated, it is likely due to the fact that Badboi has been spending more and more time with Cameron, Lorenzo, and Nellie, and also moved schools with them. We also later lean that Neve was cheating on Badboi with Ethan Constle. Neve and Nellie "But I hate her." - Nellie, about Neve. Neve and Nellie meet in Episode 1. While Neve is initially welcoming and respectful towards Nellie, Nellie takes an instant disliking to her because she's going out with Badboi. Neve eventually returns this opinion towards Nellie. They don't like to be in each other's company. They do not become friends, and Nellie considers her one of her enemies and holds a grudge against her. They find out later that they are half-sisters, but this does not change anything or bring them closer. Neve and Ethan Both Neve and Amanda, her close friend, had crushes on Ethan. They followed him together and watched him in the gym. Neve started dating Ethan at the same time as she was dating Badboi (he wasn't aware this was happening at the time). Amanda was jealous and bribed Neve into breaking up with Ethan so she could have him, and even though she really didn't want to, she did end up breaking up with him. Trivia * Neve's favourite colour is pink